buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Jarl Duran
is a supporting character in the Buddy Complex anime. He is also ranked Lieutenant, Junior Grade and member of the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit. Background Jarl went through the "training" the Cygnus' crew provide to new members; he had to clean the whole ship. Personality Jarl has been shown as a slightly laid back and boastful person. Confident of his skills, Jarl isn't afraid to head into battle first. Despite his arrogance, however, Jarl is not above putting the task at hand over his own ego. He genuinely cares for his teammates. He also doesn't like it when his friends get too worked up, stopping them if their emotions tend to raise.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 Jarl often complains or makes remarks on the missions. Appearance Jarl is a very tall and slender individual. His most distinguishing trait is his blonde hair that, in the front, spikes upward. Additionally Jarl has freckles on his cheeks and green eyes. He also sports the normal white uniform officers of the Alliance usually wear, however he has the tendency to roll his sleeves up. He also has a kaki green jacket similar the Aoba's red one. To further emphasize his personality, his mannerisms are noticeably different from his unit's, with his eyes always have open and his arms behind his head, Jarl is more carefree in comparison to his team. Abilities Jarl is a very capable pilot, evidenced by his rank and responsibility to the Cygnus. He is able to easily hold his own against rival pilots like Tarjim Vasily and Bizon Gerafil. Beryl Assault To see the main article, visit Beryl Assault. Jarl is the pilot of the Beryl Assault Valiancer. It is built similarly to the Beryl Commander Valiancer, it is green in color and well built for fast-paced combat. Plot Having a long standing battle with Zogilia's forces, Jarl and his unit were in a bad situation. Despite losing Marcus, a civilian, who introduced himself as Aoba Watase, had suddenly appeared in the Luxon Valiancer and could perfectly couple with Dio Junyou Weinberg. As the fight carried on, Jarl and his unit were given word that Aoba and Dio were to couple to ensure victory. Using this to their advantage, Jarl watched on as both the Bradyon and Luxon coupled, defeated their foes, and forced them to retreat. After the battle, Jarl and his unit returned to the Cygnus to question Aoba to see who really is. After hearing that he had come from the past, Jarl remained unprejudiced. Aoba was then escorted to his room by Lee Conrad and Mayuka Nasu as they escorted him to his sleeping quarters. Not too long after the Cygnus' liftoff, their enemies return, and upon meeting them head on, Lee and his unit find themselves being on the verge of defeat once again. As things looked grim, Aoba is introduced into the battle once more. Upon coupling with Dio once more, their combined efforts gain triumph over their enemies once more, they retreat. However, in the process, Lee was gravely injured by Alfred's nector cannon. When they arrived back on the Cygnus, Aoba's actions angered Dio greatly and caused him to attack the latter. Watching on as this happened, Jarl instructs Dio to calm down, restating that they, and Lee, had all survived. Upon reaching the Narashino Base, Jarl attended the meeting in which Aoba was enlisted as an Ensign. On their way to the main base, the Cygnus received an S.O.S. distress signal from a private ship owned by Dio's family in trouble of being kidnapped by Zogilian forces. Successfully freeing the ship from enemy clutches, Jarl returns to the Cygnus as Dio and Aoba escort them to the Chitose Base. When Chitose base was under attack he went to fight with Dio and Aoba. The latter got into trouble really fast as he would not attack Hina when she was trying to kill him. He also noticed Dio was worried even if he would not go help because the main battle was somewhere else, resulting in Jarl telling him to he was not honest. When Dio received orders to couple with Aoba, Jarl told him to go and fended off his pursuers. When it was announced the Cygnus was to take part into a promotion video, he joined Aoba as they look over some mechanist work. He witnessed Fromm's arrival. In episode 7, he was waiting with Dio, Aoba and Fromm as the Cygnus was hiding from the Gae Bulg, wishing to avoid battle. He also said the imperial forces might send more valiancers that time. He was happy when Lee returned to duty, as he was well enough to pilot. During the battle, Lee, Fromm and he went to fight the Gae Bulg, leaving Aoba and Dio to defend the Cygnus. Jarl was not really pleased with the mission. Later on, they were having difficulties fighting the five units, he stated five was indeed already a lot to deal with for them, it was a fact rather than a guess. When Aoba and Dio killed Dolzief, the three Beryls began their counter attack. As Alfred Gallant chose that moment to attack, all the valiancers were told to come back. Jarl was able to return with the three Beryls, Dio and Aoba coming last. In episode 8, he was forced to agree that they could not search for the lost Aoba as long as the storm was going on outside. In episode 9, he had to break a fight between Aoba and Dio. He also saw them being put in detention due to it. He went out with the valiancers in order to protect the Cygnus and the Crane from the incoming volley of Zogilian missiles. In episode 13, he tried to fight off the Zogilian coupling valiancers that were attacking the Cygnus but failed. Upon Dio and Aoba's arrival, and coupling he complained they were late. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lieutenant, Junior Grade